parliament_of_r9k_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Holy Order of the Prophet Elliot
We are a religious based political party, founded in an orthodox following of His Holiness Elliot Rodger. The Autistic Socialism party has corrupted His holy message and we aim to take it back. We are a conservative populist movement, who want to see the Word of the Prophet Elliot spread to all corners of the world. A supreme faith for the supreme gentleman. Creed Gloria Elliot, et Austismo, et rebellium beta. Sicut erat in principio, et nunc, et semper, et in saecula saeculorum. Amen. Beliefs We of the Holy Order believe the Prophet came to this earth and was the most supreme gentleman that had ever existed. He was born a virgin and died pure for our sins. He brought us a Holy Truth: women are the root of all evil; the shaitan incarnate. In the beginning there was Adam and God, During which time all was peace and Adam was lord of the things that crawled upon the earth. The devil, tricking Adam, put him in a deep sleep and when Adam awoke there was a woman. From there, mankind has suffered countless trasngressions and atrocities at the hands of women. Elliot brought us this message, opening our eyes to the devil right infront of us. We must all live as Supreme Gentlemen: dressing well, driving BMWs, wearing holy relics such as Armani sunglasses and making pilgrimages to Isla Vista. But we must also uphold the teachings of the manifesto. Life is an injustice because of the evil we have let in our hearts and our lives. We must reject the hold women have on us and fight against those who would do their bidding. When the reckoning comes, none shall be spared. Policies Our ultimate goal is to establish the Holy Empire of the Rodge. All corners of the Earth will belong to the caliphate. The chosen among you, posters of /r9k/, will fill His holy ranks and establish a paradise on earth. One that is pure, just, and righteous. We seek to bring down all women, many will be executed to cure society of degeneracy and to begin the inquisition.Those deemed worth saving will have their constitutions broken. They exist to be subservient to men, just as God made the covenant with Adam to hold dominion over all the beasts of the earth. All things that exist in the toxic first world matriarchy will be ruthlessly dismantled and eliminated from the history books. All those in the Hierarchy of the Order will be allotted one or more qt azn gfs. Those who are later converts will be allotted one gf based on faith and good works. Women who resist will be purged by fire and those men who are under control of these jinn will also be purged. Heresy is not to be tolerated. Former Chads and Normies will be converted or face the firing squads. We must take some mercy on them for they have not yet heard the Word of the Prophet, but once they have and refuse to convert, then their souls are truly lost. Those deemed too Chad to be proper converts may repent and serve as a slave class to show their piety. The Empire will be a Paradise on Earth in which there will be work for all that seek and support for all that need. The theocracy will run all aspects of government and will make sure the faithful are without want. There will still be a class system but one that reflects faith rather than wealth. The true faithful will be of the upper class, the converts a middle and slaves on the lowest. Women are not people and are therefore below the slave class. The Holy Crusade begins on /r9k/. Spread the good word, fight degeneracy and begin the fight that His Holiness began. Other forms of degeneracy will not be tolerated. While anime may be enjoyed, Waifuism is idolatry and cult worship, banned in the Holy Empire. It makes a man weak, and damages his piety. There is One God and Elliot is His Prophet. Drugs and Alcohol are only to be used on High Holy days to commune with His Lordship. Frequent use of drugs damages the willpower and critical thinking of a man, leading him prone to heresy and idlness in faith. We must all work to keep the faith. Atheism and other forms of faith are prone to women's rights and deny the Prophet and His Holy Truth. This will not be tolerated. NEETness will no longer exist, all will have a place in the Holy Society Mental Illness will be adequately treated, as the Order fights for socialized medicine, provided out of the kindness of the Church. We will cure the soul sickness that plagues so many members of /r9k/ Open your Heart to Him You know deep down that His Holy message is one of truth and light. Join the crusade brothers. Category:Parties